


Where Soul Should Meet Body

by SwimmingBird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Ghosts, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Undead, WIP, Zombies, phantoms, zombies munching on folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingBird/pseuds/SwimmingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off a Tumblr post I saw:<br/>"can a ghost and a zombie come from the same person<br/>#ghost shaking their head at their zombified body stumbling around like a dumbass<br/>Is this a comic? This should be a comic.<br/>'no stupid, oh my god. no just… just turn… fuck. don’t wander over there, you’re gonna fall down the… aaand there he goes………….. moron.'"</p><p>http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/89827130162/the-rogue-0f-light-conquerorwurm</p><p>The ever fabulous The_Silent_Writer is the person to thank for the beta-ing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Soul Should Meet Body

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas of what direction I should take this would be greatly appreciated. I'm doing this by the seat of my pants.
> 
> (Why do I keep writing about zombies?)
> 
> The World of Sherlock Holmes in all its various variations, does not belong to me. This is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's, Gatiss's, and Moffat's sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

You would think the detective was used to the supernatural and all things bizarre in this world by this point, however you would be wrong. He watched, helpless to stop the scene unfolding in front of him. An unsteady and clumsy 6 foot-one tall male was ineptly making his way toward a cowering screaming woman hunched over in the corner of the filthy room.

The man could not help but to be disappointed; he was genuinely disappointed in the woman. She could have easily escaped the room and the tactless attacker, 2-no-5 times now, if she used minimal efforts. The body pursuing her clearly was not oriented to time or place. The eyes were glazed over, the jaw was slack, and the skin had a certain gray-decay colored tone. Any moron could deduce that this was one of the undead the media has been ranting about as of late. Sadly, this woman was, in fact, a moron.

Above all, the detective was disappointed in the attacker. You see, our observer to this scene was the prior owner to this body. How is this possible you may ask? Well, our detective, when upon his death was asked if he wanted to pass through the pearly gates or stay as a phantom on Earth, he chose the latter.

As he watched the husk of his former being tear into the flesh of the fore mentioned screeching moronic woman, attempting to sate its unending hunger for viscera, he wished for something to happen.

Something exciting.

Something beyond watching his once graceful and agile form make a fool of itself.

He wanted to not regret his decision, his refrain from passing over.

 

The shrieks of the woman ended with a snap that had the air of finality.

 _Thank God, she shut up_. The man had a reputation of ambivalence toward his fellow human being during his life. If he could still be seen, they would most likely now describe him as heartless.

Being a phantom, he was inherently detached from this plane.

But there must be something more...


End file.
